Mein Kampf
by Laura X-23
Summary: UA Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pansy nazista para se juntar ao Draco e Harry do exército anti-nazista. Eles se encontram em um atentado que a Pansy está planejando e ele a prende para torturar e questionar, mas obviamente se apaixona por ela.
1. A igreja

"Padre, me perdoe, pois eu pequei.

Faz quase dois anos que eu fugi da casa dos meus pais. Foi na minha festa de debutante que tomei essa decisão, não época eu não sabia o quanto mudaria minha vida. Quando meu namorado, quero dizer, ex-namorado, Draco, me avisou que estava de partida, que iria para a Alemanha, eu decidi que era isso que me daria como presente de aniversário. Então, naquela mesma noite, eu arrumei minhas malas e deixei todo o luxo que tinha em Londres rumo a um futuro incerto.

Não vejo meus pais e nem meus antigos amigos desde aquele dia. E se o senhor me perguntasse agora se valeu a pena a minha decisão eu com certeza hesitaria, mas acabaria dizendo que sim. Eu ganhei princípios com essa escolha, comecei a ver o mundo de uma forma bem diferente e me vi capacitada a mudar o futuro. Foi a decisão mais difícil que já tomei, acho que até o senhor, Padre, pode imaginar. Abandonar toda a segurança de meu lar, de uma família rica e influente e ir atrás do homem que eu amava. Sempre fui muito impulsiva, tenho que admitir. Mas nunca me arrependi de nada que fiz até hoje.

Draco não pareceu tão feliz quanto eu esperava quando me viu com minhas malas em frente a sua casa. Ele me mandou embora, de volta para minha casa, disse que eu não podia abandonar tudo assim e que eu estava agindo como criança. Eu contestei que aquela não era apenas uma simples aventura de adolescente que eu realmente queria ir, queria estar com ele. Talvez realmente fosse apenas uma aventura de adolescente. Mas ele acabou dando-se por vencido e me deixou vim para Alemanha. Encantador o seu país, Padre, tenho de admitir, em Londres as pessoas não defendem o país como deveria. Sinto-me mais Alemã que Inglesa e protejo minha pátria.

Então viajamos rumo a Alemanha antes mesmo que meus pais acordassem para notar meu sumiço. Assim era melhor, não sei se agüentaria a tristeza nos olhos da minha mãe quando eu dissesse que a estava abandonando. Nunca fui muito sentimental, mas minha ligação com ela sempre foi muito forte.

A família de Draco, assim como a minha, tinha muito dinheiro e casas em vários paises e, com isso, ficamos em uma delas que pertencia a família da mãe de Draco, a senhora Narcisa, a gerações e mais parecia um pequeno castelo. Os Malfoy não se incomodavam em me ter por perto, enquanto estávamos em Londres eu passava mais tempo na casa deles que na minha própria. E eu sempre os ajudava com o que podia além de entreter Draco, o que, para Draco, era muito bom, pois ele e o pai não se davam muito bem, o senhor Malfoy sempre desaprovava tudo o que o garoto fazia.

Em Berlin conhecemos as irmãs Greengrass, Daphne e Astória. Eram lindas, pareciam anjos arianos com pele clara, olhos verdes e cabelos loiros. E eu me sentia diferente perto da beleza delas e de Draco, pois enquanto todos eram loiros eu tinha meus cabelos negros como carvão e enquanto os olhos deles eram cinzas e verdes os meus eram cor de âmbar. Eu era a única que não aparentava a perfeição ariana. Mas ninguém parecia se importar com isso alem de mim.

Daphne e Astoria logo se tornaram nossas companheiras de tudo, passávamos quase todo o tempo juntos e logo elas nos apresentaram Nott, Bulstrode, Goyle e Crabbe. Pelo que elas haviam nos contados todos tinham crescido juntos, faziam parte de famílias influentes e conservadoras Londrinas que em algum momento da vida tinham acabado se mudando para Alemanha. Diziam que o futuro parecia mais promissor ali. Foi bom encontrar mais gente como nós.

Freqüentávamos tavernas e qualquer lugar em que pudéssemos conseguir bebidas para nos esquentar e foi assim que ouvimos falar sobre ele pela primeira vez. Suas idéias eram brilhantes aos nossos olhos. Acreditávamos, que os Judeus conspiravam para assumir a liderança da Alemanha e destruí-la e nós precisávamos proteger a nossa nova pátria. Apoiávamos uma limpeza geral no mundo, acabar com o poder daquelas baratas asquerosas. E assim nos juntamos a Juventude Hitlerista para mudar o mundo para melhor.

Não, Padre, não se mova, eu ainda não terminei e sair seria indelicado.

Aos poucos os planos de nosso Führer começaram a ser postos em prática por pessoas como eu, Draco, Daphne, Astoria e qualquer um que acreditasse em suas palavras. Mein Kampf se tornou nossa bíblia. Nós passamos a exercer o papel de Deuses, julgando os puros e condenando os hereges, estávamos limpando o mundo tanto de judeus e as corjas malditas da sociedade quanto daqueles que os ajudavam. Pode pensar em algum traidor da pureza que ajudaria a escoria, Padre? Bom, eu posso."

Pansy saiu do confessionário e deu uma volta até onde o Padre, aterrorizado, estava. Ele não havia se movido e Pansy sorriu debochando da reação do velho. Afinal aquele homem era obediente, ou esperto.

"Você permitiu que judeus se escondessem aqui."

"Não, eu juro que não!"

"Mentira, não minta para mim!"

A voz de Pansy subiu mais do que ela queria, mas mesmo assim ninguém estava prestando atenção neles. O rosto do Padre estava aterrorizado com a idéia de o que lhe poderia ocorrer. Pansy retirou uma pistola de dentro do sobretudo preto e apontou para a barriga do Padre. Ela não podia chamar atenção ou isso estragaria a missão, que devia ser um ataque surpresa.

"Por favor, não faça nada de errado, estamos em um lugar sagrado. Não profane essa igreja"

"Você já a profanou trazendo esses parasitas para dentro. Todas as mortes aqui serão culpa sua, seu traidor do sangue!"

O homem suava desesperadamente. E o medo em seu olhar era quase divertido.

"Então, Padre, você não deveria me absolver? Acabei de lhe contar tudo de errado que fiz, fugir de casa, beber... Mereço perdão divino."

"Pessoas como você não merecem perdão."

"Que pena. Pelo menos eu sei que estou fazendo algo de útil para o mundo enquanto o senhor fica aqui ajudando-os a destruir. Você merece o inferno, Padre."

Pansy bateu na barriga do homem com a ponta da pistola. Um sonoro gemido de dor foi emitido pelo homem, mas ele se manteve em pé.

A garota pode ver a cabeça loira de Malfoy olhando em sua direção irritado assim como os outros três que a iriam ajudar na missão. Ela estava demorando demais. Quando eles notaram que Pansy já estava com o Padre, eles se levantaram, os três foram em direção as possíveis rotas de fuga dos presentes na igreja e Draco começou a lançar um liquido transparente no chão que Pansy sabia que era álcool. Quando os presentes no lugar viram o que estava acontecendo começaram a correr e a gritar em todas as direções, mas não havia para onde ir, em todas as saídas havia alguém para impedir. O Padre junto a Pansy tentou se soltar para ajudar as pessoas, mas a mulher puxou o gatinho de sua pistola fazendo um furo no abdômen gordo do homem que caiu no chão gemendo.

"Podem correr, seus vermes nojentos." Draco gritou mais alto que as pessoas que tentavam empurrar os homens para longe das portas, mas bastou uma das pessoas que os tocou morrer para que os outros aprendessem a lição e entrassem em desespero. " Nós só queremos os judeus, não queremos desperdiçar sangues puros. Mas não tentem fingir que não sabem do que eu estou falando ou eu vou queimar o lugar todo!"

"Os judeus foram embora a muito." Um homem gritou para Draco, ele tinha cabelos cor de fogo e uma arma na mão apontada para o loiro assim como o homem ao seu lado com cabelos tão escuros quanto carvão e óculos redondos no rosto. Os dois não pareciam assustados como os outros, era como se já soubessem do ataque. " Sugiro que fujam também."

Pansy levantou a pistola, a apontou na direção do homem ruivo e puxou o gatilho. E, assim que ouviu o barulho do tiro de sua arma outro estouro ecoou pela igreja. O homem ruivo caiu no chão com seu cabelo vermelho encharcado de sangue enquanto o moreno apontava a arma na direção de Pansy. Ela olhou na direção de Draco e não entendeu por que ele estava mais branco do que de costume enquanto olhava para ela. Draco deveria estar preocupado com o homem que agora apontava para ele e não com ela. Pansy não sentia nada, mas o rosto assustado do loiro fez com que ela olhasse na mesma direção em que ele olhava. Uma mancha de sangue se formava no ombro de seu casaco e escorria até pingar no chão. Ela tinha sido ferida e o sangue estava saindo rápido demais.

Draco gritou para o homem apontando sua arma para ele, mas antes que pudesse puxar o gatinho o homem já o havia feito e ele estava no chão caído. Pansy tentou gritar, mas o som não saia, ela se sentia fraca e tudo parecia gelado. Viu um dos homens, com corpos aos seus pés, indo em direção ao homem misterioso para mata-lo. E, antes que pudesse saber o que havia acontecido com os dois, ela caiu inconsciente no chão, o sangue escorria pelo chão da igreja até chegar na cabeça de Pansy, sujando seu cabelo com o próprio sangue.

Ela não podia morrer. Ainda tinha muito o que fazer para seu país.


	2. A prisão

O corpo todo de Pansy doía, mas a dor em seu ombro era a mais insuportável. Ela tentou abrir os olhos, mas a claridade era muito forte e fazia sua cabeça latejar. Sentia que estava deitada em algo gelado, mas não sabia o que era, nem onde estava. Tentou mover os braços, mas sentiu que seus pulsos estavam presos e um barulho de metal contra metal pode ser ouvido.

"Draco..." ela tentou chamar inutilmente, sua voz saia como um sussurro baixo e sem força e, apenas esse esforço fez com que ela se sentisse ainda mais cansada.

"Não acredito que você a trouxe para cá, Harry, como pôde?" Uma voz feminina gritava estridentemente próxima de onde Pansy estava. "Essa piranha matou Ron!"

"Eu sei, querida, mas Dumbledore disse..."

"Não me importa o que aquele velho disse." A mulher interrompeu Harry. "E nós ainda tivemos que salva-la. Pessoas como ela não merecem ser salvas, Harry, devíamos tê-la deixado com aquela bala no ombro. São contra eles que nós lutamos, não salvamos!".

"Eu sei." O homem falou um pouco mais alto e Pansy ouviu o barulho de algo batendo contra algo duro como um punho contra uma parede. Quando o homem voltou a falar, sua voz era quase inaudível. "Eu sei. Ron era meu amigo também. Como está Mione?"

"Nós tivemos que coloca-la para dormir antes que ela viesse aqui e matasse a puta pessoalmente. Ela está muito irritada."

"Imagino.E como esta essa mulher?" Pansy ouviu o som da voz do homem se aproximando enquanto ele fazia as perguntas.

"Provavelmente vai acordar daqui a pouco. Mas vai desejar ter morrido. A tratamos como eles teriam nos tratado, bom, na verdade bem melhor, ao menos demos sedativos para ela. Se fossem eles que nos tivessem capturado estaríamos em câmaras de gás ou sendo fuzilados. Só nos importamos em mantê-la viva porque você pediu." Pansy tinha medo do que aquela mulher poderia fazer com ela. Sua voz denunciava uma profunda ira por ela e, às vezes, é preferível morrer a agüentar a ira de uma mulher.

"Tudo me responsabilizo por ela." Harry disse, sua voz estava tão próxima que ele devia estar parado ao seu lado.

"Espero que sim, é bom você dar um jeito nela porque se depender de mim e da Mi essa daí estaria sendo torturada até a morte."

Harry riu baixinho e deu um beijo estalado na mulher quando ela se aproximou de Pansy. Seus dedos finos percorreram os braços dela até chegar em seu ferimento. O curativo que havia sido feito no buraco por onde a bala entrara foi arrancado com força. Uma dor excruciante percorreu o corpo de Pansy fazendo com que ela levantasse urrando de dor até ficar sentada na maca. Seus pulsos estavam presos por algemas, agora ela pôde ver com perfeição. A mulher ao seu lado era ruiva e apresentava um sorriso perverso no rosto. Seus olhos cheios de ira. O homem do outro lado, Harry, pelo que Pansy pôde notar era o mesmo homem do igreja. Tinha olhos verdes cobertos por óculos redondos, pele clara e cabelos muito negros, não parecia judeu. No braço da mulher havia uma estrela de Davi, símbolo Judaico, preso a roupa. Pansy sentiu nojo e cuspiu na direção do mulher que estava ao seu lado e ela bateu com algo metálico na cabeça de Pansy que caiu desmaiada na maca.

* * *

><p>Quando abriu o olho não estava mais na sala clara. Pelo contrario, estava em um lugar escuro. Era melhor, ao menos o escuro não fazia sua cabeça doer mais.<p>

Ela estava em uma cela sem janelas que mais parecia o porão de uma casa, úmido e com uma escada de madeira podre que Pansy viu quando Harry entrou e a luz iluminou o lugar.

O homem, Harry, estava parado a frente dela a observando.

"Dumbledore diz que você pode nos ajudar, mas sinceramente eu acho que foi um erro ter te salvado."

"Devia confiar mais em seus instintos e ter me deixado morrer, judeu. Eu teria feito isso com você."

"Eu sei." Harry disse sem a olhar nos olhos. Ele tinha uma arma apontada para ela, mas parecia ser mais por segurança que para ameaça-la. "Eu não entendo, o que os judeus tem de diferente dos arianos? Por que nós deveríamos morrer para vocês viverem em um mundo melhor?"

"Pessoas como você nunca entenderiam por mais que eu explicasse." Pansy não olhava para ele, apenas mirava o chão.

"Sabe, eu aposto como você nem sabe porque odeia tanto os judeus. Acho que só porque o seu Führer disse que nós somos os culpados por tudo você acreditou sem se perguntar se era verdade ou não. Vocês, nazistas, só queria alguém para culpar e Hitler deu a vocês alguém para odiar.".

"Vai se fuder". Ela disse baixo e olhou para ele com raiva, mas o homem apenas se levantou e a deixou sozinha no escuro da cela.

* * *

><p>A comida era deixada todos os dias no alto da escada do porã cabia a Harry servi-la, ela era apenas depositada em um prato no chão. Quando era a ruiva que a servia, o prato sempre acabava caindo escada abaixo e Pansy passava o dia sem comer.<p>

Às vezes Harry a vinha visitar e conversava com ela tentando entender o que tinha acontecido para Pansy sentir tanta raiva assim das pessoas para querer mata-las, ele era como um psicólogo que a estudava e tentava salva-la de fazer algo muito errado. Poucas foram às vezes que a ruiva a visitou. Vinha para trocar os curativos, mas sempre fazia com que Pansy acabasse machucada no final. Fossem pelos chutes, socos e tapas que ela dava ou apenas pelas palavras acidas e lembrança de que, naquele dia, não morrera apenas o irmão dela, mas também os seus quatro amigos. Pansy sempre acabava quebrada quando ela vinha.

* * *

><p>Um dia foi acordada por gritos histéricos e tapas, dessa vez não eram da ruiva, eram de uma mulher diferente de cabelos e olhos castanhos, obviamente judia, usava o símbolo na camisa. A mulher chorava enquanto batia e não disse nada a ela, apenas gritava e soluçava. Pansy também não se preocupou em falar nada, procurou fazer o mínimo de barulho, nada que dissesse faria com que a mulher parasse de bater e Pansy apenas se defendia dos tapas, se partisse para a violência provavelmente acabaria morta.<p>

A porta do porão foi aberta e Pansy temeu que fosse a ruiva, seu corpo já doía demais sem a violência dela e não sabia quanta dor ia agüentar. Mas não era a ruiva, era Harry.

"Hermione, pare agora."ele tentou segurar a mulher por trás, mas ela continuou socando e batendo em Pansy e chorando, chorando muito. "Isso não vai trazer Ron de volta."

Ele a agarrou com força e a mulher ficou chutando o ar tentando se soltar até que o choro ficou muito mais forte e ela se deixou cair nos braços de Harry.

Harry segurou a mulher no colo e a levou para fora da cela de Pansy deixando-a de volta nas sombras apenas com sua dor.

* * *

><p>Demorou dois dias para que Harry a visitasse de novo.<p>

"Ela ia se casar em dois meses." Ele disse, mas não parecia estar falando com ela, estava apenas se lembrando. "Eu ia ser o padrinho. Ron tinha me dito isso antes mesmo de começarem a namorar. Nós nos conhecemos quando tínhamos onze anos e desde aquela época eles já eram apaixonados, mas demorou para que admitissem."

"Eu não me importo." Os olhos dela estavam marejados de água porque ela sabia como aquela mulher, Hermione, se sentia, Draco estava morto e apesar deles terem terminado muito antes ela ainda era apaixonada por ele.

Harry sorriu para ela, seu sorriso era triste como se ele quase estivesse desistindo de uma causa perdida.

"Ninguém é uma ilha. Você perdeu seus amigos, eu perdi o meu, você pode fingir não estar nem aí, mas eu sei que você sabe como eu me ê não precisa fingir, ser forte o tempo não vou te machucar" Ele se aproximou dela, e Pansy recuou, estava ficando acostumada a, toda vez que alguém chegava perto, ser ferida. "Nós todos já sofremos demais com essa guerra, ela precisa ter um fim."

Harry afagou a cabeça de Pansy e ela começou a chorar desesperada. O homem se aproximou mais de Pansy e a abraçou deixando-a se quebrar em seus braços.

* * *

><p>Harry tinha recebido ordens para tentar fazer daquela mulher uma agente dupla, mas primeiro ele precisava quebrar as barreiras dela. Ele sentia que isso poderia ser perigoso, pois cada vez se aproximava mais dela e ele aos poucos se sentia intrigado por ela. Não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha escolhido aquela vida apenas pelo ódio pelos judeus, ele sentia que tinha algo mais e queria saber o que era.<p>

* * *

><p>Daquele dia em diante Pansy não mantinha mais suas barreiras contra Harry. Sempre que a ruiva, que ela descobriu se chamar Ginny, vinha bater nela, ele a defendia. Eles conversavam por muito tempo, e às vezes Harry conseguia faze-la rir. Era estranho se sentir bem com alguém que, se não fosse por estar presa, ela teria caçado e matado. Ela se sentia bem quando estava com Harry e isso a fazia sentir nojo de si mesma.<p>

* * *

><p>"Por que vocês os odeia tanto? Se é que tem algum motivo".<p>

Pansy estava comendo seu almoço, Harry havia descido para se juntar a ela dessa vez.

Harry contara sobre sua família, seus pais que morreram em Londres quando ele ainda era um bebê em um acidente de carro que o havia deixado com uma horrível cicatriz na testa. Sobre seus tios que o odiavam por não ser filho deles e só o haviam aceitado, pois seus pais haviam deixado uma grande fortuna para ele e sobre seu padrinho que fora preso por um crime que não cometeu. Contara também sobre os verões com os amigos, o colégio, as brigas que Ron e Hermione costumavam ter. Sobre o tal Dumbledore que parecia sempre ter um plano para tudo, saber o que acontecia a sua volta e parecia quase conseguir prever o futuro. Sobre como conhecera e começara a namorar Ginny, a ruiva. Ele lhe contara sobre tudo, mesmo que ela não estivesse interessada. Aos poucos ela foi ficando cada vez mais interessado no que ele a contava, sentia como se o conhecesse a bastante tempo apesar de estar a poucos meses naquela prisão. E aos poucos ela se sentiu a vontade para contar sua história, mas aquela era diferente, ela nunca havia contado nem para Draco. Mas Harry era diferente.

"Meu padrasto era um Judeu. Ele se casara com a minha mãe pouco depois que meu pai morreu. Ela era bonita e rica, o que mais ele podia querer? Mas não era dela que ele gostava. Pouco depois do casamento ele veio me visitar a noite, sempre tão violento e abusivo, me fez sentir tanto ódio dele, eu sentia nojo de mim mesma. Mas eu não podia contar isso para minha mãe, ela estava tão feliz com ele, como eu não a via a muito tempo e juntos teriam um filho. Ele sempre me disse que mataria minha mãe se eu a contasse e eu a amava tanto que agüentava tudo calada. Por isso quando Draco me disse que ia para Alemanha eu fugi. Não ter Draco junto a mim era mais terrível que a idéia de abandonar minha mãe e minha irmãzinha com aquele velho. Pela primeira vez eu me deixei ser egoísta a esse ponto. Eu as abandonei com ele."

Harry a abraçou com força.

"Ele te machucou. Entendo porque você o odeie. Você vê em todos os judeus ele e por isso quer os matar." Pansy apenas o olhou em concordância. "Você acha que eu te machucaria? Você acha que eu sou como ele?" Ela negou com a cabeça.

"Não... Eu acho."

"Eu nunca te machucaria. Nunca."

Pansy se sentia culpada. Harry estava certo, ela não podia julgar todos pelo que um fizera, agora ela entendia isso. Mas agora, ela dizia para si mesma, agora era tarde demais.

"Nunca é tarde demais." Harry disse como se lesse os pensamentos dela."Nós podemos acabar com essa guerra. Você só precisa confiar em mim e me ajudar."

"Eu confio" ela disse. "Me diga o que você precisa e eu farei."


End file.
